Vongola Memories and Tales
by PenguinOtaku
Summary: Little stories of every kind. Angst, Family, Humor, Action, Romance, Whatever I can think of.
1. A Wish That Was Granted

Sorry that I haven't updated The Bloody Rose recently. I've been super busy and I'm sorry. I've been having these bursts of inspiration that that have nothing to do with the story so I decided just to make this so I could just post any random one-shots that I think of. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.

A Wish That Was Granted

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Vongola Decimo. Dame-Tsuna. He had compiled quite a couple of names in his lifetime.

He heard the thumping of his feet, the rapid thumping of his heart, the labored breathes and utter concentration that he held, begging himself to not trip. To make it in time. To not break down, even with his broken arm. Even with his sprained ankle.

Even though he was the most feared mafia boss throughout history, he still got tired easily and tripped over thin air, and at times still screamed when he saw small dogs. And he still found it incredible that no matter how embarrassing the situation, his friends still stuck with him.

Even after he had finally experienced his first kill, ordered deaths and kidnappings and interrogations, and horrible and disgusting things, his friends never left. They simply comforted him.

He could still remember the days when he had no friends. When he would pray every night and wish upon shooting stars, and throw coins in fountains. And it was the same wish. Every. Single. Time.

Just one friend. Just one person that cared.

And now, he had a entire family. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari, Dino's family, Enma's family, the Arcobaleno, the Varia, and so, so many more. Kami had listened to every single one of his wishes and now he had a better life. A life better than he could have ever asked for.

And that was why he was running. That was why he was standing in front of his friends when they were tied down. Why he was holding his arms out. Why he stayed in place even though his intuition was screaming at him to move.

And even when he felt bullets tearing through his body, he still had a smile on his face. And the tears falling were tears of happiness. And even when he heard the screams of his friends behind him, he simply smiled. Because he had done his best to protect his family. And protecting his family was more important to him than anything in else the world.


	2. A Person Above All Others

Hi everyone! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love to hear what you think, even if you hate it, so please review.

Anyways, here's another one-shot. Please note again that these are all one-shots. They are not connected, except that they are all based off of KHR.

Well, please enjoy.

A Person Above All Others:

Gokudera Hayato had held much too much hatred and sorrow in his heart. So much, that his heart had turned hard and black. And one day, he had decided that he had been hurt too much, and closed his heart off.

Instead of trying to get to know people, he immediately pushed them away so that they would not have the chance to push him away instead.

He used dynamite so that instead of getting too close to people, he could blast them away, using the smoke to run and hide himself from people.

He had accepted that no one would ever really want him, but that it was okay. Because really, who needed a family?

But than he met Jyuudaime. The weak, stupid, bullied boy that had been given a family on a silver platter. And he had been mad. Who was this boy, who didn't need to work for anything. Who had been given a family and a position of power that people would sell their souls for, and yet pushed it away, claiming that he didn't want it.

And so, when Reborn had given him the chance to take the position for himself, he had taken it. Because he needed to teach the brat a lesson of hurt and sorrow, so that this boy would feel that pain that he had felt all his life.

But than the boy saved him. The boy had put out the flames of his dynamite and helped him, the person that attacked him. And than, Jyuudaime had looked at him, without hatred or anger. Simply with confusion and concern. And without the smoke of the dynamite to hide him, without the distance to separate him, without the strength to push the boy away, he broke.

He realized that, yes, he did still need a family. And when Jyuudaime accepted him, he felt a happiness unlike anything he had ever felt before. Jyuudaime had been the first person to ever accept him. The first person to care for him, to not push him away, to not hurt him. And that was why he would always call Jyuudaime Jyuudaime. Because it would always remind himself that Jyuudaime was above anyone else. That Jyuudaime deserved to be respected, because he had been the only one to truly accept him for all his faults and weaknesses.

And Jyuudaime didn't seem to understand how thankful he was, but that made him love Jyuudaime even more. Because Jyuudaime had not accepted him because he wanted to help him, or because he pitied him. But because he simply wanted him as a friend.


	3. A Need To Be Clean

So I was looking out my window as it was pouring rain, and this sort of just came to me. It's sad and depressing, but I can't really help but think that if the anime/manga had continued, would he have not broken down as some point as he realized that there was blood staining his hands, even as he worked for peace?

Anyways, please excuse any grammatical or spelling mistakes. It was sort of a spur of the moment thing.

Please review and let me know what you think.

He stood outside, staring up at the sunless grey sky, as it cried tears of sorrow. The wind shook the trees violently, pushing nature back and forth, in a fit of rage. His clothes were soaking wet, and he shivered as he felt the chill sink into his clothes and yet he didn't go back inside, away from the rain. For he felt the need to face the anger of the sky. To simply accept his punishment.

He had done a great number of horrible things in his lifetime. He had struck people down and seen the crimson blood of others staining his hands. He had destroyed families: husbands, wives, children, aunts, uncles, grandparents. And yet he did not stop.

He had committed so many evil deeds. He had killed people that had trusted him. Perhaps not directly, but he had still been the reason that they had died.

His mother, poisoned by an enemy famigilia. In a fit of rage, he had gone and annihilated that family. And even after he had killed them all, he had not felt any better. His hands stained. Now not only with his mothers blood, but now with the people he had killed as well.

And he did it for his family. And his friends. And everyone that trusted him. And he did what he knew was right. But the blood never really washed away. And he couldn't help but think: This man that he killed. Did this man have a family? A wife? A child waiting for him to come home? And as the number of people he had killed rose, he felt as though he became more empty.

And so he stood in the rain. As tears and rain mixed until he couldn't tell which was which. As he started shivering and coughing from the cold. And he waited. Perhaps waiting for God to give him the punishment that he deserved. Perhaps he waited for the rain to cleanse his soul.

And yet the blood that he had spilled on his hands remained. The blood staining him would not wash away. But he still waited.


	4. What Leaders Have In Common

Hi! This is probably the weirdest and stupidest one I've written. I was watching Naruto, and I was thinking about how manga seem to have similarities, leading me to this.

I don't own KHR or Naruto.

Please let me know what you think and review! Also, give me ideas! I want to know what you guys want.

*Warning: If you have not watched/read Naruto, than you will not understand.

Strange Similiarites

Vongola Decimo was always busy. Whether it was attending meetings, or fighting battles, or doing paperwork, he was constantly bombarded with work. However, he did have a guilty pleasure. And that was manga.

And so it was one day when no one else was around and he was re-reading one of his favorites, that he had a sudden chilling realization.

'Why is it,' he thought, 'that the members of my famigilia have characteristics just like the characters in Naruto?

The first was obvious: Hair. I mean, both he and Naruto had gravity-denying hair that just stuck up. I mean, come on. That was no coincidence. And Ino cared way too much about her hair… Just like Squalo….

On top of that, Kakuzu was just like Mammon. They hated people who wasted money and they hoarded it like crazy. And like how Mammon and Bel had been partners, Kakuzu and Hidan were too. The money hoarders and the bloodthirsty maniacs! I mean, that was way too coincidental.

And there was more. Bel and Itachi killed their families, both of their brothers survived and came for revenge, Bianci and Sasori were poison lovers, Anko and Reborn were sadists, Squalo and Kisame love swords way too much, Mukuro and Pein were both obsessed with world domination, Lee and Ryohei were both energy freaks that loved fighting and were loud and just a bit idiotic, Lambo and Shikamaru were smart but lazy, Gokudera and Sakura were crazy smart, Naruto and I-Pin loved ramen. I mean, even Itachi and Hibari loved too hn whenever they were annoyed. There was no way that having this many similarities was normal.

The one that scared him the most though was about him. The leaders, him and Tsunade… BOTH HATED PAPERWORK!

'It seems that no matter what, paperwork will be hated whether it is a manga or real life' he thought somberly.


	5. Sick Day

His head throbbed.

The lights stabbed blades into his head, and so all the windows were covered and he stuck a blindfold over his eyes so that not even the tiniest speck of light would be able to get through.

Even the tiniest thump vibrated into his head, like a hammer pounding into his brain, and so he stuck a sign on the door politely asking others to be quiet and on top of that, stuck earplugs into his ears in order to ensure that no noise would get through to him.

He was cold and shivering, and so he had piled blanket on top of blanket over himself until he looked a little like a marshmallow.

He had probably inhaled enough painkillers and ibuprofen to knock him out.

He should have felt better. So why was it that he couldn't even take a small nap in order to get over this stupid cold? Oh yeah, it was probably because of his stupid famigilia that just wouldn't. Shut. Up.

He sighed pitifully to himself as heard Hayato shouting and throwing dynamite, Lambo screaming back and throwing grenades. Ryohei screaming his head off about boxing, Mukuro kufufu-ing, Takeshi laughing, Chrome trying calm the situation. And Kyoya… Just being Kyoya.

He sighed again. 'Why?' he thought. 'Just why?' He slowly pushed himself off from his comfy bed, and tried to reorientate himself as the world spun around and around in a circular motion, making him feel slightly nauseous. Stumbling off the bed, he wrenched the door open, the door making a rather ominous cracking sound as the something in the door broke. He inwardly winced at the thought of having to do paperwork to get the door fixed, but kept his expression blank as he fixed a glare at his famigilia.

In the most threatening sounding voice he could make, he glared at them with narrowed eyes.

"Shut up… Now."

Then, he slammed the door shut, inwardly wincing again at the ominous noise the door made (again), and crawled back into bed, trying to make himself comfortable.

On the other side of the door, his guardians exchanged looks with each other, trying to muffle their laughter. Their sky, Tsuna, looked ridiculously adorable with his flushed pink cheeks, fluffy bed head, cute pout, and the amount of blankets that made him look a little bit like a snowball. Then, they slowly edged away from his door, before bursting out into loud raucous laughter.

On the other side of the door, Tsuna sighed, hearing the laughter, before taking out the earplugs. Why bother. They wouldn't work anyways.

* * *

Thanks for all that have followed and favorited my story! This sort of came up because I feel stupendously sick right now. ^^

Please review, favorite, follow, etc. Love you all!


End file.
